1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-sensing device and a touch-sensing display therewith, and more particularly, to a touch-sensing device capable of reducing space for connecting a flexible printed circuit board and a touch-sensing display therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a portable electronic device has a trend towards light, thin, short and small design, which constrains space for connecting the end of the flexible printed circuit board to the touch-sensing device. Conventionally, a logo, holes for an optical component, an audio component and so on are often disposed on the portable electronic device and located near a place where the end of the flexible printed circuit board is connected to the touch-sensing device. The aforesaid structures further constrain the space for connecting the end of the flexible printed circuit board to the touch-sensing device. Thus, how to design a touch-sensing device capable of reducing the space for connecting the flexible printed circuit board and a touch-sensing display therewith becomes an issue in the field.